Field
Various embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, and more particularly, to an LCD device with improved displaying quality.
Description of Related Art
In general, an image realized by a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device has a limited viewing angle depending on an angle from which the image is viewed due to anisotropy characteristics of liquid crystal, and a phenomenon of the image being distorted occurs. Such distortion of image may be overcome by a pattern of a pixel electrode and common electrode.
When an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal, a fringe field is generated at an edge area of a pattern electrode where liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a plurality of directions.
In order to resolve the problem of limited viewing angle, recently, the structure of pixel electrodes has been changed to various types.